Rebellensoldat/Legends
*Crix Madine |Mitglieder |Rolle= |Stationierung= *Tantive IV *Yavin IV *Hoth *Endor |Dazugehörige Kampfgruppen= *Endor-Stoßtrupp *SpecForceRules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook *Rogue One Einheit |Ausrüstung= *Schutzwesten *Kälteresistente Rüstung *Tarnrüstung *Komlink |Bewaffnung= *DH-17-Blaster *DH-17 BlastergewehrBattlefront II *A-280 BlastergewehrSchachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung *DL-44 Blasterpistole *Thermaldetonator *HH-15 Projektilwerfer |Fahrzeuge= *AAS-1 Repulsorpanzer *AAS-2 Repulsorpanzer |Raumschiffe= |Gründung=Ca. 2 VSYThe Force Unleashed II (Roman) |Erste Sichtung= |Letzte Sichtung= |Auflösung=4 NSYDiplomaten der Sterne |Einsätze= *Schlacht von Kamino *Scharmützel von Tatooine *Schlacht von Yavin *Schlacht von Hoth *Schlacht von Endor |Zugehörigkeit=Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik }} Die Rebellensoldaten, oder auch Rebellen-Infanteristen, bildeten den Grundstock der Streitkräfte der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik während des Galaktischen Bügerkrieges. Einige waren Deserteure, doch der Großteil bestand aus jungen Freiwilligen, die sich zum Sturz des Galaktischen Imperiums zusammenschlossen. Obwohl ihnen das Imperium weit überlegen war, da es besser ausgerüstet und mehr Soldaten und Waffen zur Verfügung hatte, kämpften die Rebellensoldaten unermüdlich weiter, nur mit dem Glauben, irgendwann den Frieden und die zivile Freiheit in der Galaxis wiederherstellen zu können. Die Soldaten waren in einer Vielzahl von Schlachten gegen die Truppen des Imperiums im Einsatz, von denen viele jedoch eher Blitzangriffe als groß angelegte Operationen waren, da ihnen hierfür die nötigen Mittel fehlten. Erst in Schlachten wie auf Yavin IV, Hoth oder Endor war es ihnen möglich, sich alle zusammenzuschließen und mit geballter Macht anzutreten. Trotz allem hatte das Imperium scheinbar unendlich viele Reserven, weshalb die Bemühungen der Allianz, den Sieg zu erringen, oft ins Leere liefen. Geschichte Gründung miniatur|links|[[Bail Prestor Organa|Bail Organa erklärt die Rebellion]] Die ersten Rebellensoldaten gingen aus der Miliz von Jedi-General Rahm Kota hervor. Als sich Darth Vaders ehemaliger Schüler Galen Marek mit einigen Senatoren verbündete, um eine Allianz zum Sturz des Imperiums zu gründen, stellten sich viele Freiwillige, Deserteure und Unterdrückte auf die Seite der neu entstanden Rebellion, die mit dem Vertrag von Corellia gegründet wurde. Sie kamen von allen Teilen der Galaxis, um ihr wieder die Freiheit zu bringen. Aus der Überzeugung, eines Tages den Sieg zu erringen, nahmen sie selbst den Tod in Kauf, wohl wissend, dass sie den imperialen Streitkräften weit unterlegen waren.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) Schlacht von Kamino miniatur|rechts|[[Galen Mareks Klon mit einigen Soldaten auf der Salvation]] Nach der Gründung der Allianz starteten die Rebellen unter dem Kommando von General Kota mehrere Angriffe auf das Imperium. Zwar gelang es ihnen, kleinere Siege zu erringen, doch durch Schlachten wie auf Ebenmal und Corrdair wurde ihnen bewusst, dass das Imperium ihnen deutlich überlegen war. Nachdem Kota jedoch gefangen genommen wurde, zerstreuten sich die Rebellen und verschwanden. Der mutmaßliche Klon Galen Mareks, von Vader erschaffen, um die Rebellen auszulöschen, wandte sich wie schon sein Genspender gegen seinen Meister, flüchtete von seiner Geburtsstätte Kamino und befreite Kota von Cato Neimoidia. Durch einen Traum, die Geliebte des echten Marek, Juno Eclipse, würde gefangen genommen werden, kehrten Kota und er zur sich sammelnden Flotte der Rebellen zurück. An Bord der ''Salvation'' schlug kurz nach deren Eintreffen die Schreckensarmee des Imperiums zu, die von dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett dazu eingesetzt wurde, die Soldaten an Bord abzulenken, während er selbst Eclipse entführen wollte. Zwar waren die Rebellensoldaten an Bord gegenüber den Droiden mehr, doch sie hatten nicht mit deren hochentwickelter Technologie gerechnet. Mareks Klon befreite das Schiff nach und nach von den Droiden, doch viele der Soldaten starben bei dem Versuch, die feindlichen Truppen abzuwehren. Marek, der zuvor Kota einen verschlüsselten Codezylinder mit den Daten über Kamino gegeben hatte, plante, während dem Angriff der Allianz auf den imperialen Klon-Planeten die entführte Juno zu befreien. Als die Flotte über Kamino eintraf, leitete die Imperiale Flotte Verteidigungsmaßnahmen ein und entsendete Enterkapseln, um die Rebellenschiffe von innen heraus anzugreifen. Die Soldaten stellten sich den feindlichen Entermannschaften in den Weg und wurden dabei von Marek unterstützt. Da der Planetenschild jedoch jeglichen Bodenangriff verhinderte, beschlossen Kota und Marek, die ohnehin schon stark beschädigte Salvation kontrolliert abstürzten zu lassen und so den Schild zu deaktivieren. Die Soldaten, die die Angriffe überlebt hatten, wurden evakuiert und auf andere Schiffe gebracht. miniatur|links|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader wird gefangen genommen]]Nach der gelungenen Zerstörung des Schild begaben sich die Rebellensoldaten unter dem Kommando von Kota auf die Oberfläche des Planeten, in die Stadt Timira City. Der Widerstand dort war groß, doch mit der Hilfe von Marek, der eigentlich nur wegen Eclipse dort war, gelang es ihnen, sich weiter vorzuschlagen. Nach und nach besiegten sie die meisten imperialen Truppen und Marek gelang es, Juno zu finden, die sich in der Gewalt Darth Vaders befand. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf besiegte Marek den Sith-Lord und wollte ihn für seine Greueltaten töten, doch in dem Moment kamen Kota und ein Trupp der Rebellensoldaten hinzu. Kota überredete Marek, Vader vorerst leben zu lassen, damit er ihnen die Geheimnisse des Imperiums verraten konnte. Marek gab nach, die Soldaten fesselten Vader und brachten ihn an Bord der Rogue Shadow, damit er zu einem geheimen Stützpunkt gebracht werden konnte. Kämpfe um die Todessternpläne miniatur|rechts|Die Rebellensoldaten kämpfen auf dem [[Erster Todesstern|Todesstern]] Die Schlacht von Kamino war eine der ersten großen Siege, die die Rebellion gegen das Galaktische Imperium erringen konnte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Konflikts, der zum Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg ausgeartet war, griffen die Soldaten von verschiedenen, versteckten Stützpunkten aus an und rieben die vollkommene Macht des Imperiums auf. Als einige Rebellensoldaten auf dem Todesstern, einer ultimativen Waffe des Imperiums, die ganze Welten zerstören konnte, gefangen gehalten wurden und entfliehen konnten, entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf auf der Raumstation, wobei die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion, die dort stationiert war, fast alle Soldaten sowie einen gefangenen Jedi, der die Revolte anführte, töten konnte. Trotzdem gelang es einigen Soldaten zu entkommen und die Pläne des Todessterns zu stehlen. Verfolgt von den imperialen Streitkräften gelangten sie auf den Asteroidenposten Polis Massa, wo sie die Pläne auf einer Holodisc versteckten. Die 501. griff den Posten an, und trotz der militärischen Stärke der Rebellensoldaten gelang es den Sturmtruppen, die Disc zu erbeuten und zu analysieren. Da die Daten dort jedoch nicht gefunden wurden, zogen sich die Streitkräfte zurück und gingen dem Hinweis nach, dass die Pläne auf den Blockadebrecher Tantive IV übermittelt worden waren. Stürmung der Tantive IV miniatur|links|Die [[Sturmtruppen entern die Tantive IV]]Darth Vader verfolgte daraufhin mit dem Sternzerstörer Devastator die Tantive IV, bis sie sie über Tatooine einholten. Als das Schiff schwer beschädigt wurde, begannen die imperialen Truppen, das Schiff zu entern. Die Rebellensoldaten, die an Bord waren, postierten sich daraufhin bei der Zugangstür, die von den Sturmtruppen aufgeschweißt wurde. Zwar konnten sie zwei imperiale Soldaten töten, wurden jedoch durch die schlechteren Waffen und die Überzahl der Sturmtruppen immer weiter zurückgedrängt, wobei die meisten starben. Prinzessin Leia Organa, der die Pläne übermittelt worden waren, wurde gefangen genommen, und der Kommandant Raymus Antilles getötet. Vorher hatte die Prinzessin jedoch die Pläne in das Speichersystem des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 eingegeben, der mit seinem Partner C-3PO in einer Rettungskapsel auf den Planeten flüchten konnte. Die Soldaten, die den Angriff überlebt hatten, wurden gefangengenommen und danach vermutlich exekutiert. Schlacht von Yavin miniatur|rechts|Die Soldaten verteidigen [[Yavin IV]]Da die Pläne des Todessterns ihren Weg in die Hände der Rebellen gefunden hatte, bereiteten sie sich auf einen Angriff auf die Raumstation vor. Doch auch die Imperialen hatten es geschafft, die Basis der Rebellen auf dem Mond Yavin IV zu lokalisieren und nahmen mit dem Todesstern Kurs darauf. Als die Piloten der Rebellen in X-Flüglern und anderen Sternjägern die Station angriffen, gelang es Luke Skywalker, einen Protonentorpedo so abzufeuern, dass die gesamte Station durch eine Kettenreaktion zerstört wurde. Die imperialen Truppen begannen danach einen Rachefeldzug und fielen auf Yavin IV ein. Die Allianz-Soldaten verteidigten den alten Tempel, der ihre Basis darstellte, doch waren sie den Truppen des Imperiums, wozu auch die 501. Legion zählte, deutlich unterlegen und mussten sich schließlich zurückziehen, als die Sturmtruppen Stützpunkt um Stützpunkt eroberten und die militärischen Anführer eleminierten. Mit einigen Raumschiffen flüchteten sie vor der imperialen Flotte, die ihnen weiterhin auf den Fersen blieb. Schlacht von Hoth miniatur|links|Die Rebellensoldaten auf [[Hoth]] Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin waren die Rebellen auf der Flucht vor den imperialen Streitkräften, die nun mit voller Härte nach den Anführern fandeten. Unter der Führung von Luke Skywalker konnte die Allianz auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth eine neue Basis errichten, die sie mit allen Mitteln gegen bevorstehende Angriffe ausstatteten. Die Soldaten mussten sich selbst und ihre Fahrzeuge, Technik und Waffen für die Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt ausrüsten, was durch ihre begrenzten Reccourcen jedoch nicht ganz einfach war. Sie richteten einheimische Tauntauns ab, um mit ihnen Patrouillen zu organisieren, bis sie ihre T-47 Luftgleiter kälteresistent gemacht hatten. Als das Todesschwadron unter Darth Vader durch Viper Probot-Aufklärungsdroiden den Standort der Rebellen erfahren hatte, schickte Vader General Maximilian Veers mit einem Bodenangriffskommando los, um den Schildgenerator, der die Flotte an einem Bombardement hinderte, auszuschalten. Die Soldaten der Allianz bemannten verschiedene Posten mit Geschütztürmen, um sich den imperialen Truppen entgegenzustellen, doch den großen AT-ATs und den Schneetruppen des Imperiums konnten sie nichts entgegensetzen. Dies war den Anführern wie Carlist Rieekan klar, weshalb er eine Massenevakuierung der Soldaten anordnete. Obwohl es Piloten gelang, einige der Kampfläufer zu zerstören, wurden die Soldaten immer weiter zurückgedrängt und schließlich vollständig zurückgezogen. So musste die Allianz nach einem verlustreichen Gefecht einen weiteren Posten aufgeben, den das Imperium in Schutt und Asche legte. Schlacht von Endor miniatur|183px|rechts|Der [[Endor-Stoßtrupp]]Als die Rebellen-Allianz den Standort des zweiten Todessterns, der sich noch im Bau befand, durch ihre Bothan-Spione ermittelt hatte, wurde ein Angriffsplan entwickelt, wobei ein als Endor-Stoßtrupp bekanntes Sondereinsatzteam unter der Führung von Han Solo, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker auf dem Mond Endor landen und den Schutzschildgenerator zerstören sollte, der den sich im Orbit befindenden Todesstern schützte. Dies sollte der Flotte der Rebellen ermöglichen, einen Angriff auf die Kampfstation auszuführen. Mit einer gekaperten imperialen Fähre gelangten die mit Tarnkleidung und leichter Bewaffnung ausgestatteten Soldaten auf den Waldmond, der von der imperialen Flotte und den Streitkräften umgeben und besetzt war. Auf dem Mond angelangt, wurde der Trupp von einer Gruppe imperialer Scoutsoldaten entdeckt, die sich mit Skywalker und Organa einen Kampf lieferten. Der Trupp wartete mit Han Solo an einem Treffpunkt, als Skywalker ohne die Prinzessin zurückkahm, da diese im Wald verschollen war. So beschloss Solo, dass er mit Skywalker und dem Wookiee Chewbacca nach der Prinzessin suchen würde, während Major Derlin die Soldaten zum Schildbunker führen sollte. Während die Soldaten sich in der näheren Umgebung des Bunkers umsahen, wobei ihnen ihre Tarnkleidung sehr nützlich war, wurde ihr Lager von einem imperialen Scoutläufer entdeckt. Es gelang ihnen, die Scheinwerfer des Kampfläufers zu zerstören, weshalb der Schütze die Männer in der Dunkelheit der anbrechenden Nacht nicht treffen konnte. Schließlich gelang es Derlin, ihn mit einer Raketenwerferladung außer Gefecht zu setzten. Durch eine Rauchbombe konnte eine größere Explosion vermieden werden, weshalb das Verschwinden des Läufers vorerst unbemerkt blieb.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Am nächsten Tag trafen die Soldaten mit Solo und den anderen wieder zusammen, die inzwischen Leia Organa und einige Verbündete in den einheimischen Ewoks gefunden hatten. Am zweiten Tag starteten die Soldaten einen Angriff auf den Hintereingang des Bunkers, doch eine durch Imperator Palpatine erdachte Falle wurden die Soldaten von einer plötzlich auftauchenden Welle Sturmtruppler gefangengenommen. Nun mischten sich die Ewoks in den Kampf ein, die trotz ihrer geringen Größe und der primitiven Bewaffnung einen entscheidenden Teil zur Schlacht beitrugen. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es den Soldaten, die Verteidigung des Bunkers zu durchbrechen, wobei einige Männer des Stoßtrupps starben. Schlussendlich konnten sie jedoch in den Bunker eindringen und dort Sprengladungen platzieren, durch die der Schild ausgeschaltet wurde und der Flotte den vernichtenden Schlag gegen den Todesstern gelang. Die Soldaten feierten später mit den Ewoks in deren Dorf den Sieg und den Tod des Imperators durch Darth Vader, der von Luke Skywalker zur Hellen Seite der Macht bekehrt werden konnte und seinen Meister tötete, wobei er selbst starb. Auflösung Das Imperium von Palaptine war nun besiegt, doch die verbliebenen Streitkräfte starteten weiterhin Angriffe auf die Allianz. Erst nachdem ihnen wichtige Siege wie die Eroberung der Hauptwelt Coruscant gelungen war, schrumpfte die Macht des Imperiums, damit die Allianz dessen Herrschaft beenden konnte.Die Mission der Rebellen Als die Rebellion sich zur Neuen Republik ausrief, lösten sich die Rebellensoldaten auf und gingen in die Streitkräfte der Republik über. Organisation miniatur|links|Rebellentruppen in der [[Echo-Basis]]Die Rebellensoldaten waren meist unerfahrene Freiwillige, die noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt hatten. Nur wenige Mitglieder waren desertierte Imperiale, Ex-Söldner oder andere militärische Veteranen. Doch die Führungskräfte schätzten jeden der Männer, die für die Freiheit ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten und sorgten dafür, dass sie eine Grundausbildung in der Handhabung von Waffen, Kommunikationstechnik und Einweisungen in Sachen Erste Hilfe bekamen. Je nach Vorkenntnis, Begabung oder Einsatzmöglichkeit wurden die Rekruten dann als Flotteninfanteristen, Bodentruppen oder Spezialgruppen wie der SpecForce eingesetzt.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Nach Endung der Ausbildung wurden sie so schnell als möglich in Sektorstreitkräfte intergriert, die den Widerstand gegen das Imperium in ihren Heimatsektoren führten.Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden Da die meisten Welten der Galaxis dem Imperium angehörten, hatte die Allianz kaum die Möglichkeit, ihre notwendigen Rohstoffe zu bekommen, mussten sie diese überwiegend von abtrünnigen Firmen, Schmugglern oder Deserteuren beziehen. Auch Stützpunkte waren demnach sehr rar, was für eine gute Organisation wichtig war. Die Führungskräfte suchten daher nach Planeten, die zwar bewohnbar, jedoch weit draußen im All oder von minderem Wert für das Imperium waren. Nach der Schlacht von Hoth waren die Truppen jedoch gezwungen, in die Raumschiffe der Flotte verlegt zu werden, da alle Basen entdeckt und zerstört wurden. Ausrüstung miniatur|Ein Rebellensoldat in seiner Kälteschutzrüstung Die Ausrüstung der Rebellen-Soldaten erlangten sie hauptsächlich von den rivalisierenden Welten gegen das Imperium oder durch Eroberungen von Frachtern, doch auch die Führungskräfte wie Garm Bel Iblis stellten ihnen einige Teile zur Verfügung. An Uniformen nutzten die Soldaten im Normalfall die Standardrüstung der Flotteninfanterie, also graue Hosen, schwarze Stiefel und blaue Hemden sowie Schutzwesten. Auf der Eiswelt Hoth rüsteten sie ihre Montur zu kälteresistenten Uniformen um, die Überlebenspacks und Kommunikationsgeräte enthielten. Spezialeinheiten wie die SpecForce oder der Endor-Stoßtrupp erhielten individuelle Ausrüstung, je nachdem, in welchem Terrain sie derzeit opperierten. Bewaffnung Die Bewaffnung der Rebellensoldaten war sehr spärlich und im Gegensatz zu der der imperialen Armee technologisch deutlich minderwertig. Da sich der Waffenhersteller BlasTech Industries jedoch gegen ein Exklusivvertrag mit dem Imperium wehrte, kahmen einige Blastermodelle sowohl in die Hände von Imperialen als auch in die von Rebellen, da BlasTech weiter Waffen an Privatabnehmer verkaufte. miniatur|links|Ein [[A-280 Blastergewehr]] Einer der beliebtesten Blaster der Rebellensoldaten waren die DL-21 Blaster, die sowohl die Standardtruppen als auch die Spezialeinheiten mit sich führten. Mit einer großen Bandbreite an Einsatzmöglichkeiten wie Stunner- oder Streumodi waren sie gut für den Nahkampf geeignet, verloren jedoch über die Weite ihre Wirkung. Eine ähnliche Wirkung hatte die DH-17 Blasterpistole, die jedoch vorwiegend von den Flotteninfanteristen auf Großkampfschiffen verwendet wurde. Doch auch sie kam nicht im Kampf auf die Ferne in Frage. Um dies auszugleichen, nutzten Scharfschützen und Kommandotrupps das A-280 Blastergewehr, ein kompaktes, langlebiges und extrem leistungsstarkes Blastergewehr, das ebenfalls von BlasTech stammte. Da es beim Abfeuern trotzdem sehr leise war, eignete es sich ebenfalls gut für verdeckte Einsätze. Eine weitere Langstreckenwaffe war die Gewehrversion der DH-17 Pistole, die ebenfalls über passable Reichweite und Trefferquoten verfügte. Das DH-17 Gewehr wurde oft bei Bodenkämpfen verwendet und war den Pistolen in Durchschlagskraft und Energiekraft überlegen, jedoch im Nahkampf wie auf Raumschiffen eher ungeeignet, weshalb dort wieder zur Pistole gewechselt wurde. Den Soldaten standen zudem ein Sortiment an Sprengladungen wie Thermaldetonatoren zur Verfügung, um auch gegen leicht gepanzerte Fahrzeuge oder schweres Geschütz anzukommen. Jedoch war ihre allgemeine Ausrüstung an schlagkkräftigeren Waffen und Fahrzeugen ziemlich gering, was auch dazu beitrug, dass sie in der Schlacht von Hoth gegen die AT-ATs kaum eine Chance hatten. Selbst die wenigen Raketenwerfer und schweren Kanonen, die sie besaßen, konnten die gepanzerten Kampfläufer nicht beschädigen. Hinter den Kulissen *In dem Spiel The Force Unleashed II kann der Spieler in einem finalen Ende zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite wählen. Wählt er die helle Seite, so verschont Marek Vader und er wird gefangen genommen. Bei der dunklen Seite will er ihn töten, doch zuvor wird er selbst von einem zu Vader treuen Klon Mareks getötet und Kota und die Rebellensoldaten werden in die Flut von Kamino geschleudert. Daraufhin macht sich der dunkle Schüler auf, alle Rebellen zu töten. Dies ist jedoch das unkanonische Ende. *In dem Ausgangsspiel The Force Unleashed gibt es ebenfalls ein unkanonisches Ende. Dabei greift Marek Darth Vader auf dem Todesstern an, tötet ihn und nimmt später dessen Platz als Palpatines Assassine ein. Die führenden Senatoren werden getötet und die Allianz zerfällt wieder größtenteils. In der Weiterführung The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition kann man dieses Ende fortführen. Das kanonische Ende zeigt, dass Galen Marek im Kampf gegen den Imperator und Vader stirbt, um den gefangenen Senatoren die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Dieses Ende knüpft dann an die Fortführung an. *Die Rebellen-Soldaten konnten ebenfalls in dem Ego-Shooter Battlefront II vom Spieler verwendet werden. Dabei unterteilten sie sich in verschiedene Klassen, so gab es den einfachen Rebellensoldaten, der mit Blastergewehr und -pistole sowie einem Thermaldetonator bewaffnet war und je nach Einsatzort die Rüstung der Flotteninfanteristen, des Endorstoßtrupps oder der Hoth-Soldaten trug. *Das Spiel The Force Unleashed brachte erstmals Rahm Kota und Galen Marek als Mitgründer bzw. Auslöser der Rebellen-Allianz ein, zählt jedoch trotzdem zum Kanon. Quellen * * * * *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II (Roman)'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Diplomaten der Sterne'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing'' - Die Mission der Rebellen *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' }} Einzelnachweise en:Rebel trooper es:Soldado Rebelde ru:Солдат-повстанец Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz) Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Legends